Impending Implosion
by MetaGiga
Summary: In a world where monsters and people live together in harmony, the villages have become more advanced and prosperous. But after an incident with a Tigrex, could the peace be ending? With his Shogun Ceantaur, a wyvernian cargo transporter sets out to find the problem before all monsters turn on their partners. (I don't own Monster Hunter)


Every person has a beast that is alongside them. Every human child is chosen by a creature to be lifelong companions between the ages of five and thirteen. They grow up with them, learn with them, help each other.

They can be leviathans, wyverns, fanged beasts... Even some that have a unique classification. Two with such a class are the Damiyo Hermitaur and Shogun Ceantaur. They can be territorial, but the Shogun is actually quite timid by nature. Its shell is near impenetrable and can have a menacing shape that resembles a skull. Its claws are razor sharp and could slice a large tree in half like a hot knife through soft butter. Obviously, angering it would be a bad idea.

But I'm not a Shogun Ceantaur. I don't have razor sharp claws or a thick, intimidating shell. I'm not gigantic with cerulean colouring. The only thing I have in common with it is that I'm timid. Sometimes, I wish I had claws to make myself look more intimidating. That wouldn't be too helpful for my work though. I'm a cargo transporter, see. I'm not that strong, but I'm not weak. After all, carrying heavy loads can build up some strength.

Yes, I have a beast. What, did you think that he died when I was little or I never was chosen by one? Honestly, that would be silly. Well, it's obvious what he is considering how enthusiastic I am about the Shogun.

He can be pretty short tempered sometimes and he's extremely overprotective. He hisses at people when he feels as if they're threatening me.

No, he doesn't talk.

... No, I don't have a telepathic connection to my Shogun Ceantaur. Where do you get these ideas from anyway? Well, I guess I understand what he's trying to say to me in an empathetic sort of way. Like when he's hungry, when he's mad, when he's worried, all that.

Every family has two specific guardian species that naturally come to them as their partners. For example, my family's two guardian creatures are the Hermitaur and Ceantaur. My dad's business partner and best friend from Loc Lac city, Lidon, is from a family whose guardians are the Seltas duo (which is great for trade considering the Queen can carry heavy loads of merchandise while the Drone can deliver letters quickly).

Lidon's companion is the Seltas Queen. As huge as they can get, his Queen is golden crowned... For the sheer underwhelming size of it. A whopping 1,208.0 centimeters. It's still big, but very small for a Seltas Queen.

Both of my parents are partnered with Damiyo Hermitaurs. They might not look it, but they're amazing at carrying cargo. As long as they know that mom and dad are loading cargo too, they'll help as much as they can.

And then there's the chief.

The chief's companion is a horrifying monster to all who threaten our village. A Goliath of the sea. Lagiacrus might be the Lord, but this is the king.

Our chief's lifelong companion is a Caedeus. An elder itself, as its classification is 'elder dragon'.

Village chiefs are the only ones who get elder dragons. Their companion only comes to them once they are officially appointed. The chief can only bestow his or her title to their son or daughter. If they have neither and they pass, the title will be inherited by the oldest Wyvernian child without a guardian bestowed upon them yet. Wyvernian children are older than they seem and are very wise (not trying to brag). They get their companions around the age of sixteen to forty, so it wouldn't be a complete mess.

In the past, the elder dragons were said to be as merciless as the Deviljho. These beasts had powers that could level mountains, cause tidal waves, envelope the world in ice... And destroy all life.

These beasts were hunted by hunters with superhuman abilities, according to legend. Apparently hundreds of years ago, monsters and humans were hostile towards each other. These hunters were called upon to drive them off most of the time. Other times... It was for personal gain. Throw rugs made from pelts, a competition of strength, to have them as a new ingredient for a meal... For fun.

It disgusts me to no end how my ancestors were fine with killing them.

But, that's all in the past. It's been six hundred years since then and both humans and monsters coexist together in harmony. Without the creatures, our civilization would be less developed than it is now.

I'm happy. My partner is happy.

Our world has changed for the best.

* * *

The seaside village of Moga.

It is said that a Lagiacrus almost caused its destruction due to constant tremors it caused in the ocean. Others believe it was an actual Caedeus whose species were almost hunted to extinction. This village is my home, and has been my ancestor's home as well.

Moga Village used to be a fishing town with a simple farm and a relatively small port. But it was a nice little village. Everyone knew everyone and life was simple. And then it advanced.

My grandpa was around when the industrialisation began. He told be stories about how the village was transformed right before his eyes. The agriculture grew far and wide thanks to the Barroth's talent at tilling dirt. Machines soon were created with the help of electrical beasts charging batteries for said things. The Shogun and Glavenus cleared trees to supply wood and make room for more homes and a more monster-friendly area.

Yes, Moga became a city.

... How is it possible that I could talk to my grandfather when that happened two hundred years after the end of the Age of Hunters?

Well, he was a wyvernian.

... He died when I was forty (which is about sixteen in human years). As of today, I am one hundred and two years old (around 32).

... No you can't touch my ears.

Anyway, because of our industrial revolution, trade with Loc Lac became even more fruitful than before. This allowed our new city to develop even more alongside Loc Lac.

My job is quite important for the contribution of trade. Our cargo is mainly premium sashimi, goldenfish, ancient fish, and other common fish for daily life. We also deliver a variety of fruits and vegetables from our farms.

... I've just realised that I've been talking your ear off without even telling you my name! I'm so sorry! Whenever I start, I just can't stop.

My name is Portan Cruba. Heir to the Cruba Cargo Company.


End file.
